The One On The Last Night
"The One On The Last Night" is the sixth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on November 4, 1999. Plot It is the night before Chandler moves in and Rachel moves out. Rachel hasn't packed and everyone has to help. All the guys quickly leave to avoid this, with Chandler and Joey telling them they want to spend their last night as roommates hanging out while Ross lies that he has to watch Ben (and, as Monica can see into his apartment, creates a fake Ben with a pumpkin for a head). Monica and Rachel begin to cry. Phoebe suggests listing things they won't miss about each other, but this backfires as Monica and Rachel soon descend into an argument. As the two constantly snipe at each other, Phoebe declares that she doesn't want Rachel to move in with her if she's such a bad roommate. As a result, Monica begins to list things that are great about Rachel, and realizes just how much she is going to miss living with her allowing the two to make up. Monica then spots that Ben's 'head' has fallen off and Ross is forced to return and help. Chandler wants to give Joey money as Joey is going through some financial struggles. He believes $1500 will be enough. Chandler makes up a game on the spot called "Cups", which has no rules. Every move Joey makes in the "game", Chandler says that he wins a lot of money, e.g. two random cards may result in getting $1000. Joey falls for it instantly, "wins" $1500 and believes he is the best at it. Unfortunately, Joey goes off to challenge Ross and loses it all, claiming that Ross did all the things that Joey did, and now Ross thinks he is the best at "Cups". Joey then gives Chandler his ceramic dog as a goodbye present. Desperate to help Joey out, Chandler offers to buy it instead but Joey sees through Chandler's trick and won't accept his money, promising that can take care of himself. Rachel leaves and Chandler and Monica officially begin living together, with Monica still missing her. Chandler arrives, and the two hug as they prepare to embark on the next stage of their relationship... only for Monica to notice the dog and ask what it is doing there. The final scene involves Chandler trying to explain to Ross how Cups was just something he made up to give Joey the money. Ross assumes Chandler is just mad he lost his money and offer to play him for it instead. Seeing no other choice, Chandler agrees and begins creating more rules to ensure he wins his money back. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Crew Directed By: David Schwimmer Written By: Scott Silveri Trivia General *This is the first of 10 episodes directed by David Schwimmer throughout the series. *This is one of the few episodes that does not start with "The one with...." or "The one where..." in the title. *Monica mentions that Rachel has 147000 pairs of shoes, by which she means Rachel has lots of pairs of shoes. When Rachel is pregnant, in the uncut version of The One With The Secret Closet, Ross suggests Rachel move in with him and tells Rachel she can have a whole cupboard for her shoes, Rachel replying "You know your audience". *Monica pokes fun at Rachel and Ross's on-off relationship saying: "I love Ross, I hate Ross, I love Ross, I hate Ross". This corresponds roughly to "The One Where Rachel Finds Out", "The One With The List", "The One With The Prom Video" and "The One With The Morning After". The next in Monica's sequence would be "I love Ross" which will be the brief period when they get back together in The One With The Jellyfish. '' *Rachel pokes fun at Monica for dating Chandler who lives opposite. However Rachel will briefly date Joey who also lives opposite and in addition, Rachel will have a child with and later marry Ross who lives across the street. *Among the items being packed in Rachel's room are a pair of rollerblades. These may have been bought around the same time Monica had to wear them while at the Moondance Diner. Being knocked over by Monica, as seen in The One With A Chick And A Duck, probably put her off using them. *The music playing when Chandler tries to trick Joey into winning $1000 is from the Goethe's "Dr. Faust" Goofs/Continuity *When Rachel finally moves out, she gives Monica her key back. However in the end of The Last One we can see that everyone has had a key to the apartment, including Rachel. However, it is possible that Monica has given her another key, possibly after the apartment fire when Rachel briefly moves back in before swapping places with Phoebe when Rachel's hairdryer is found to have been the cause. *Ross lies and says he has Ben for the night to get out of packing and Monica questions it because it is already almost past his bedtime. Ross makes a fake Ben with a jack-o-lantern to prove he has Ben but all he'd have to do is say he put Ben to bed (especially after the first time he called Monica and got away with the fake Ben). *Monica closes the door after saying goodbye to Rachel. Afterwards, Monica, supposedly alone in the apartment, enters Rachel's room and you can see the door behind her. But, when Chandler walks in to comfort Monica, he doesn't open it and you can see that he came from the left side of Rachel's room and from the front door of the apartment. *When Joey offers Chandler the big white dog, Chandler says that Joey loves the dog but when Ross bought Joey the dog Joey said he hated it. This may have been because it reminded Joey of the role in Days of Our Lives he'd lost. *When Joey and Chandler are playing cups the red cup moves places between shots. *When Monica is chasing Rachel around the kitchen table, the top of Rachel's briefs can be seen. *In the scenes in Ross's apartment, the kitchen door opens to the right but later in the series it opens to the left, this being especially noticeable when Rachel lives there as in ''The One With The Male Nanny, ''Ross let the door close on Rachel. *When Chandler is discussing the bills with Joey, he puts the bills on the table and picks up his cheque book. Joey says a brief line and then the shot immediately returns to Chandler and he's holding the bills again. In the same scene, the pen Chandler was holding disappears halfway through the scene. *Rachel's bedroom is supposed to be empty but in The Last One ''when Monica and Chandler are packing up ready to move to their new house, Chandler finds a pair of handcuffs there which turn out to have belonged to the original tenant, Ross and Monica's grandmother. External links * The One on the Last Night at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Friends Category:Bottle episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes